les contes de père Dumby
by aqualy
Summary: Notre directeur préféré veut publier un recueil d'histoires pour enfant. Mais certains en font les frais. Venez prendre un peu de bon temps devant un conte pour enfant à la sauce Dumby. Les personnages sont a JK Rowling
1. Cendrillon

Les contes de père Dumby.

Il était une fois une jeune fille qui s'appelait Hermione, mais tous le monde l'appelait Miette étant une contraction de Mione et de poudre de cheminette dont elle était recouverte du matin au soir.

Son père était mort quand elle était toute petite. Sa mère, Minerva, c'était remarié, mais son nouveau mari était méchant et hautain, il se nommait Severus Rogue.

Ses filles Lavande et Pansy, étaient encore plus méchantes et traitaient Miette comme une domestique.

_ Que fait notre petite Miette aujourd'hui? Railla Lavande.

_ Elle balaie les toiles d'araignée, comme une servante, ricana Pansy.

_Allez la servante, dépêche toi de finir. Ordonna Lavande.

A ce moment là le beau-père de Miette apparut, une lettre à la main.

_ Lavande, Pansy, s'exclama-t-il, J'ai une excellente nouvelle. Le prince organise un bal de Noël et vous y êtes invitées.

_ Puis-je moi aussi aller au bal? Demanda Miette, pleine d'espoir.

_ Tu plaisante? Répondit son beau-père. Ta place est à la cuisine derrière tes chaudrons.

Miette se tourna vers sa mère, mais celle-ci toussa et détourna le regard. Elle a trop peur de mon beau-père pour m'aider, se dit Miette.

_ Nous serons les plus belles, déclarèrent ses demi-sœurs à l'unisson.

_ Je suis sûre que le prince voudra épouser l'une de vous deux, dit leur père, rayonnant de fierté.

Toute la semaine, bottiers, couturiers, bijoutiers, perruquiers et coiffeurs se succédèrent dans le manoir.

Miette fit tout son possible pour embellir ses demi-sœurs, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Pansy voulait porter un chapeau orné d'oiseaux empaillés. Lavande, elle, choisit une robe rose fushia à pois blancs.

Miette travailla nuit et jour pour peaufiner leurs tenues, qui furent enfin prêtes. Les demi-sœurs de Miette s'admirèrent dans le miroir.

_ Nous sommes ravissantes! S'écrièrent-elles, ravies.

_ Oh, mes princesses vous êtes magnifiques, s'exclama leur père. Le carrosse nous attend. Allons-y!

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il y eut un léger bruissement de jupes et un courant d'air froid, puis Miette se retrouva seule.

Un grand bruit dans la cheminée attira alors son attention. Là, dans l'âtre, se trouvait son parrain, couvert de suie de la tête aux pieds.

_ Parrain Dumby, s'exclama Miette, que fais-tu dans notre cheminée?

_ J'ai raté la porte vois tu? Cela arrive parfois à mon âge. Répondit Dumby d'un ton désinvolte en entrant rapidement dans la pièce.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis mes dix ans, continua Miette.

_ Je m'occupais de la Belle au bois dormant, mon autre filleule, lui expliqua Dumby. Mais comme elle ne se réveillait pas, je m'ennuyais, et entre nous elle ronfle assez fort, impossible de dormir.

Dumby observa Miette.

_ Tu as pleuré? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Un peu, j'aurais aimé allez au bal mais je n'en ai pas eut le droit.

_ Sèche tes larmes, demoiselle. Dumby le magnifique est là pour t'aider. Va me chercher une énorme citrouille.

Super, se dit Miette, mes demi-sœurs sont au bal, et moi, je ramasse des citrouilles dans le froid le soir de Noël pour mon timbrés de parrain.

_ Tiens, dit Miette quelques minutes plus tard. C'est la plus grosse.

_ Impressionnant, répondit Dumby. Il est temps de te confier un grand secret, je suis un sorcier très puissant et je connais des sorts de mode. Regarde.

Dumby donna un coup de baguette magique en s'écriant: Abracadabra!

Il y eut un tintement et une pluie d'étincelles, puis à la place de la citrouille, apparut un beau carrosse doré. Miette en eu le souffle coupé.

_ Tu maitrise des sorts de haut niveau.

_ Tu n'as encore rien vu, répondit Dumby. Où puis-je trouver une souricière?

_Sous l'évier, dit Miette.

Dumby alla voir.

_ Six souris et un gros rat tous en vie. Parfais. Libère-les.

Dumby toucha alors chaque animal de sa baguette. Une à une les souris se transformèrent en superbe chevaux blancs. Le rat, lui, devînt un cocher au joue roses et à la longue moustache.

_ Maintenant, il me faudrait six lézards dit Dumby. Hum . . . Nous devrions les trouvez derrière ton arrosoir.

_ Effectivement. S'exclama Miette en les tendant à son parrain.

En un éclair, les lézard devinrent des laquais. Ils étaient vêtus de costume d'un vert éclatant et on aurait put croire qu'ils avaient été laquais toute leur vie. Enfin Dumby toucha Miette de sa baguette. En un instant, ses haillons se transformèrent en une étincelante robe d'or et d'argent. Et elle portait des chaussures de verre délicats.

_ Je te prévient, dit Dumby. Tu dois rentrer avant minuit. C'est que je me fais vieux et ma magie tiendra jusqu'au douzième coup de minuit pas plus.

_ C'est promis. Répondit Miette en montant dans le carrosse. Merci infiniment, cria-t-elle alors que les chevaux l'emmenait au loin.

Lorsque Miette entra dans la salle de bal, tout le monde se tut. Puis la pièce fut envahie de chuchotements.

_ Qui est cette jolie jeune fille? Demandait-on.

Une voix près de Miette la fit presque sursauter. C'était le beau prince Draco, qui lui demandait:

_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

Miette et Draco s'élancèrent avec légèreté dans la salle.

_ Quelle grâce, s'émerveillèrent toutes les dames. Regardez sa robe! Avez-vous déjà vu un tissu aussi délicat?

_ Le prince ne danse avec elle que par politesse, maugréa Pansy. Il préfèrerait danser avec moi c'est sûr.

Alors que le prince la faisait tournoyer à travers la salle, Miette aperçut une horloge. Il était presque minuit.

_ Oh non! S'exclama-t-elle. Je doit partir.

Elle quitta alors les bras puissant et chaud du prince pour sortir dans le froid hivernal et rentrée chez elle.

Draco se précipita à sa poursuite, mais fut bloquer par une horde de demoiselles en émoi (pour ne pas dire en chaleur). Miette c'était évaporée dans la nuit.

En soupirant, le prince retourna vers le palais. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose qui brillait sur les marches.

_ Son chausson de verre! S'écria-t-il.

Miette, elle, rentrée chez elle en courant le plus vite possible. Elle arriva juste avant sa famille. Le lendemain toute la rue fut réveillée par le crieur public Lee Jordan.

_ Sur ordre du prince, toutes les jeunes filles du royaume doivent essayer ce chausson de verre. Le prince épousera la vraie propriétaire. En cas d'égalité, un combat à mort en décidera.

_ Qui à rajouté cela? Dit le prince.

_ T'aime pas Draco? J'ai déjà préparé la piscine de boue, répondit Blaise le meilleur ami du prince.

Entendant cela, le beau-père de Miette ouvrit brusquement la porte et attrapa le messager.

_ Ce chausson ira à l'une de mes filles et nous ferons partie de la famille royale, dit-il fièrement.

Lavande n'arriva pas à entrer le gros orteil. Pansy quand à elle, elle s'y coinça le pied.

_ Espèce d'incapable, s'exclama leur père.

Il arracha le chausson du pied de Pansy et le lança en direction du messager.

_ Vous pouvez partir, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

_ Pardonnez-moi, protesta le messager, mais toutes les jeunes filles doivent essayer la chaussure.

Il se tourna vers Miette.

_ Miette? Mais ce n'ai qu'une servante. Dit Pansy.

La mère de Miette toussa.

_ En réalité, Hermione a parfaitement le droit d'essayer cette chaussure. Affirma-t-elle

Hermione s'approcha du messager et enfila sa chaussure. Elle lui allait comme un gant.

_ Non! S'écrièrent Lavande et Pansy.

_ Elle ne peut pas devenir princesse, hurla leur père. Je ne le permettrai pas.

D'un mouvement rapide, le messager ôta son chapeau et sa cape, à la surprise de tous. A la place le Prince Draco apparut. Il s'agenouilla devant Hermione, très étonnée elle aussi.

_ Je t'ai cherchée partout, dit-il. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser?

_ Avec joie, dit-elle.

A ce moment là, il y eu un nuage de fumée et Dumby entra dans la pièce en mangeant des dragées surprise de bartie crochue.

_ Encore un peu de magie, annonça-t-il.

Dumby agita sa baguette magique et donna à Hermione une robe encore plus belle que celle qu'elle avait portée au bal.

_ Ma déesse! S'exclama le prince sous le charme, avant d'emmener Hermione dans son palais.

Ils se marièrent dès le lendemain et vécurent très heureux. Mais Lavande et Pansy, elles ne furent pas heureuses. Leur père ne cessait de leur faire des reproches.

_ C'est votre faute, vous avez de trop grand pieds, leur répétait-il.

Un silence des plus oppressant ce fit dans la grande salle, encore comateuse du récit de Noël que venait de faire Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Je crois qu'ils ont aimé, n'est-ce pas Minerva?

Mc Gonagall: Pardon?

Dumbledore: Cela m'enchante que vous ayez aimée aussi. Les personnage paraissent vraie, même si cela n'est que coïncidence si par mégarde ils ressembleraient à des personnes de mon entourage. Je vais peut être sortir un recueil?

Hermione: Pardon professeur, mais cela veux dire que vous avez d'autre histoire ainsi? Dit-elle paniquée.

Dumbledore: Une centaine, mais je doit dire que j'affectionne particulièrement le personnage de Mione et du prince Draco.

Draco: Parce qu'en plus vous me mettez en couple avec ce rat de bibliothèque?

Dumbledore: Voyons monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai déjà dit que toute coïncidence réelle et fortuite. Si vous avez l'impression d'être dans l'histoire et que Mione est Miss Granger, alors c'est que vous avez une fort attirance pour cette jeune fille.

Tous, intérieurement: Mais bien sûr, on y croit.

Dumbledore: Sur ce que les préfets en chef ouvre le bal, suivie des préfets et professeur.

Hermione et Draco ce regardèrent, et après un long soupir ils s'approchèrent pour commencer à danser. Dumbledore quand à lui, regardé tout en mangeant des dragées, son plan avancé petit à petit.

Il savait très bien que ses deux là étaient déjà ensemble, il fallait simplement les faire craquer. Ce qui ce passa au douzième coup de minuit. Tandis que tous resté choquer sur leur échange de baiser, Dumbledore passa à côté d'eux, changeant leur habit comme ceux du conte et leur souhaita un joyeux Noël.


	2. Blancheneige et Roserouge

Blanche-neige et Rouge-rose

Il était une fois une pauvre veuve nommé Minerva, qui avait deux filles, aussi belles que les roses blanches et rouges qui fleurissaient dans son jardin. On les surnommait dans tout le village blanche-neige et rose-rouge. Mais elles répondaient chacune aux doux noms d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Pendant tout l'hiver les deux jeunes filles restaient à l'intérieur, tenant la maison de leur mère propre et coquette. Le soir, quand la neige tombait au dehors, leur mère leur racontait les contes du père Dumby.

Un soir très tard, on frappa à la porte. Un gros ours passa sa tête blonde par la porte entrouverte. Ginny et Hermione prirent peur. Mais l'ours ce mit à parler doucement.

_ Pauvre ours, dit leur mère. Viens te coucher près du feu. Prends garde seulement de bruler ta fourrure.

Toute la nuit l'ours resta couché près du foyer. Au matin les jeunes filles lui ouvrirent la porte et il disparut dans les bois.

Mais tous les soirs il revint à la maison. Quand le printemps arriva et que la forêt reverdit, l'ours leur fit ses adieux.

_ Tout l'été, dit-il, je dois rester dans la forêt. Pendant tout l'été je dois chercher mon trésor.

Puis il laissa là ses compagnes et disparut derrière les arbres.

Un jour, Hermione et Ginny ramassaient du bois mort. Elles rencontrèrent un nain barbu au visage ridé. Il sautait en tous sens car le bout de sa longue barde blanche était pris, hélas, dans la fente d'un arbre abattu et il ne pouvait pas se dégager.

_ Aidez-moi donc! Cria-t-il en colère.

Les jeunes filles firent tous leurs efforts pour retirer la barbe, mais elle tenait très fort. Alors, Hermione sortit de sa poche sa baguette et lança un sort qui coupa le bout de la barbe. Le nain prit un sac d'or caché dans l'arbre et s'en alla en grommelant.

_ Maudites filles! Me couper ma belle barbe !

A quelques jours de là, Ginny et Hermione allèrent pêcher du poisson.

Au bord du ruisseau, elles trouvèrent le nain qui sautait en tous sens. Sa barbe était prise dans la ligne. A l'autre bout, un gros poisson le tirait vers l'eau.

_ Petites sottes! S'écria le nain. Le poisson m'entraîne, qu'attendez-vous donc pour m'aider?

Les jeunes filles essayèrent de démêler la barbe et la ligne, mais elles étaient trop embrouillées et Ginny, tirant sa baguette, coupa l'extrémité de la barbe qui était prise.

_ Maintenant tu m'as défiguré ! S'écria le nain.

Il ramassa un sac de perles qui se trouvait dans les roseaux et partit en grommelant.

A quelque temps de là, Minerva envoya ses deux filles à la ville pour acheter du fil, des aiguilles et des rubans. Comme elles traversaient une plaine parsemée de gros rochers, elles entendirent des cris pitoyables. Elles se précipitèrent et virent un grand oiseau qui enlevait le nain, qui se débattait furieusement. Les jeunes filles saisirent le petit homme et le retinrent si bien que l'oiseau abandonna la lutte et s'enfuie. Sitôt le nain reprit son souffle, il s'écria:

_ Regarder maintenant, regardez les trous que vous avez faits dans ma veste en tirant trop fort maladroites que vous êtes!

Et là-dessus il chargea sur son épaule un sac de pierres précieuses et disparut. Les jeunes filles ne furent pas surprises de son ingratitude. Elles continuèrent leur chemin. Mais en repassant par la plaine à leur retour elles rencontrèrent à nouveau le nain. Il avait vidé le sac de pierres précieuses sur le dessus d'un rocher et était là à admirer leurs belles couleurs qui brillaient dans le soleil couchant. Hermione et Ginny venaient juste de s'arrêter pour admirer aussi, quand elles entendirent un grognement terrible et virent leur ami l'ours sortir de la forêt.

A sa vue le nain se mit à trembler de frayeur.

_ Ne me manger pas, Monsieur l'ours, suppliait-il. Prenait plutôt mon trésor, ou prenez ses jeunes filles. Elles vous régalerons.

L'ours furieux leva une de ses pattes. Le nain tournoya dans l'air, et disparut. Hermione et Ginny eurent peur. Mais contre toute attente alors que l'ours se redressait, sa fourrure tomba a ses pieds dévoilant un beau prince blond.

_ N'ayez pas peur gente demoiselles, surtout toi Hermione ma douce, ce nain m'avait lancer un sort et voler mon trésor. Je suis le Prince Draco Malfoy.

Plus tard, le prince repartie dans son royaume avant de revenir chercher sa blanche-neige, sa douce Hermione pour vivre ensemble et heureux unies par le mariage avec beaucoup d'enfants. Quand a rose-rouge, la pétillante Ginny, elle épousa le cousin du prince, le prince Harry Potter. Eux aussi vécurent heureux avec une multitudes d'enfants. Bien entendue les deux jeunes filles revinrent souvent revoir leur mère, mais on ne revît plus jamais le nains qui avait un air de famille assez marquante avec les gnomes de jardin.

Hermione: Ma paroles, mais il à vraiment fait plusieurs contes.

Ginny: Ce n'est pas le plus surprenant vu qu'il nous l'avait dit, non le plus surprenant c'est que demain on a un contrôle écrit sur ce conte.

Hermione: Évidement le fait que tu finisse avec Harry ne te surprend pas n'est-ce pas? Et comment notre directeur à pût détruire les plus beau classique des contes que j'aimais, ouin ! ! !

Ginny: Allée, vient faire un câlin à tatie Ginny.


	3. Le petit chaperon rouge

Il était une fois une petite fille qu'on appelait Red, Hermione Red,  
on lui avait donné ce nom parce sa maman lui avait fait un très joli bonnet rouge. Et, à l'époque, les bonnets s'appelaient des chaperons.

Au village, quand on la voyait arriver, on disait: Tiens voilà le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

La petite Hermione Red avait une grand-maman qui vivait seule à l'autre bout de la forêt. La vielle dame très âgée, ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa maison.

Un jour sa maman lui dit:  
Grand-maman est malade, j'ai fait ce matin des galettes que ta grand-maman aime tant, sois gentille, va donc les lui porter avec ce fromage et ce petit pot de confiture. Mais ne quitte pas le sentier, car papa a vu des loups qui rôdaient dans la forêt.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge promit de se méfier puis, toute joyeuse, elle mit sa cape rouge, son bonnet rouge et elle prit son petit panier.

Ne traine pas en chemin recommanda la maman. Ne parle à personne et reviens avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge lui donna un gros baiser et partit en sautillant.

Or, tout près de là, un loup affamé rôdait dans le bois. Soudain il vit l'enfant. Miam! miam! l'eau lui monta à la bouche et il se lécha les babines en pensant au succulent dîner qu'il allait faire.

Mais pas ici, pensa-t-il. On pourrait me voir de la maison.

Il s'approcha de la petite fille. Bonjour! lui dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge fût surprise en apercevant le loup, mais celui-ci reprit en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Comment t'appelles-tu jolie demoiselle?

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, répondit l'enfant. Comme si j'allais te le dire sale clébard pensa-telle tout de même.

Et où vas-tu comme cela? demanda le loup d'une voix douce, un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

Une voix si douce que la petite fille se sentit aussitôt en sécurité.

Je vais chez ma grand-mère, expliqua le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Elle habite tout au bout du sentier.

Le loup connaissait très bien la petite maison.

Excuse-moi, dit-il, je suis pressé. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, en espérant te revoir bientôt.

A ces mots, il lui vola un baiser et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la forêt et, ayant pris un raccourci, il arriva bon premier devant la maison de la grand-mère.  
Toc, Toc, il frappa. 

Qui est là? demanda la vieille dame, du fond de son lit.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge! sursurra le loup, qui était très doué pour les imitations.

Tire la chevillette et la bobinette ! s'écria la grand-mère, toute joyeuse de voir sa petite fille.

Le loup tira la chevillette et la porte s'ouvrit. La grand-mère sursauta d'effroi. 

Depuis quand ma petite fille est un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge? Voudrais tu m'accompagner à mon prochain bal? Supplia-t-elle. Je te donnerai tout mes trésors?

Mais le loup avait un projet plus urgent. Il se précipita sur la grand-mère, lui arracha sa chemise de nuit, son bonnet de dentelle,et il enferma la vieille dame dans une armoire. Sans perdre une seconde, il enfila la chemise et le bonnet, puis se coucha dans le lit, tira la couverture de laine jusqu'à son nez, et il attendit.

Pendant ce temps, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, arriva avec son panier de provision et un beau bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait prit le temps de cueillir. Elle frappa à la porte. Toc, Toc!

Qui est là? demanda le loup, imitant la voix de la grand-mère.

Ta petite fille.

Tire la chevillette et la bobinette! s'écria le loup.

La petite fille se haussa sur la pointe des pieds,tira la chevillette et elle entra.

Toute souriante, elle se dirigea vers le lit de la vielle grand-mère. Mais, en s'approchant, elle se dit, que, sous son bonnet, sa grand-mère avait vraiment une drôle de tête ce jour-là.

Oh, grand-mère! Tu en as de beaux yeux gris! C'est bizarre il me semblait qu'ils était marrons.

C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant! dit le loup en gloussant.

Tu en as de grandes oreilles!

C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant.

Et tes dents! s'écria le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Tu en as de grandes dents!

C'est pour mieux te croquer, mon enfant ! S'exclama le loup en se léchant ses fines lèvres.

Il rejeta la couverture, et griffes en avant, il se précipita vers la petite fille. Criant de toutes ses forces, elle s'échappa vers la porte, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir.

Or, le papa du Petit Chaperon Rouge coupait du bois tout près de là.  
Entendant des cris, il courut à toute allure vers la maisonnette,en arrivant, il aperçut le loup et sa petite Hermione à travers la fenêtre.  
Il se précipita et, d'un coup de hache, écarta le loup le loup. Il était temps!  
Avec ses griffes, l'animal avait déjà accroché la robe du Petit Chaperon Rouge.  
Le bûcheron serrait son enfant contre son coeur, lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups frappés dans l'armoire.

C'était la grand-mère, bien sûr !  
La grand-maman était très heureuse de les voir et les embrassa tous les deux.  
Le bûcheron s'occupa d'elle tendit que sa fille sortie quelques instant. Puis revînt.  
La grand-maman fit promettre au Petit Chaperon Rouge  
de ne plus jamais parler à aucun loup, même s'il avait l'air très gentil.  
Heureusement, les galettes,  
le fromage et le pot de confiture étaient encore dans le panier.  
Le Petit Chaperon et sa grand-maman s'en régalèrent tout en se promettant  
de se voir plus souvent.  
Mais sans le loup cette fois dit grand-maman!

Mais quand la petite Hermione Red s'en aller en forêt, elle retrouvait toujours à l'abri des regards son loup, Draco.

Hermione: Ginny . . . Dis moi que tu es la seule à avoir reçue avec moi ce nouveau conte. Que personne est en train de me dévisagé et que surtout personne d'un blond peroxydé habillé de vert et pouvant être apparenté à un loup ne l'a reçu.

Ginny: Disons que je peut te le dire mais ça seras que pour te faire plaisir. Mais sérieusement il à fait fort j'ai hâte au prochain.

Harry: Ginny, ne l'encourage pas non plus, si il nous sort un deuxième tome et que ça s'abat sur nous tu riras moins, quand tes frères le seront.

Dumbledor: Un deuxième tome, quelle bonne idée monsieur Potter, je vais y réfléchir.

Ginny: Harry!

Harry: Non! Attendez, monsieur . . .

Hermione: Et bien me revoilà de nouveau seule.

Draco: Je peux jouer au grand méchant loup si tu veux mon petit chaperon rouge. Lui susurra Draco à l'oreille.

Hermione: En parlant du loup, écoute je n'ai pas le temps Malfoy, je dois voire ma grand-mère au troisième étage dans la salle sur demande d'ici une demi-heure ça va être dur de ce voir.

Elle ce leva devant le regard un peu trop brillant de son camarade, et s'en alla s'en avoir par ailleur laisser sa main trainer sur ses abdos.


	4. Boucle d'or

**Boucle d'or**

**Boucle d'or ou Draco était un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés, qui habitait avec ses parents un manoir près du bois.**

_**Draco**_**, lui avait dit sa mère, **_**ne t'en va jamais seul au bois. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, dans le bois, à un beau jeune homme.**_****

Un jour, comme il se promenait au bord du bois, au bord seulement! Draco vit briller sous les arbres une jacinthe bleue. Il fit trois pas dans le bois et la cueillit.

Un peu plus loin, il vit une jacinthe blanche, plus belle encore que la bleue. il fit trois pas et la cueillit.

Et, un peu plus loin, il vit tout un tapis de jacinthes bleues et de jacinthes blanches. Il y courut et se mit à faire un gros bouquet.

Mais, quand il voulut sortir du bois, tous les chemins étaient pareils. il en prit un au hasard et il se perdit.

Il marcha longtemps, longtemps...

À la fin, bien fatigué, bien triste, il allait se mettre à pleurer quand, soudain, il aperçut a travers les arbres une très jolie maison.

Tout content, Boucle d'or reprit courage et alla vers la maison.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Draco regarda par la fenêtre.

Et voici ce qu'il vit: l'une à côté de l'autre, bien rangées, il vit trois tables une grande table, une moyenne table et une toute petite table.

Et trois chaises devant la grande table, une grande chaise; devant la moyenne table, une moyenne chaise; devant la petite table, une toute petite chaise.

Et, sur chaque table, un bol de soupe: un grand bol sur la grande table; un moyen bol sur la moyenne table; un petit bol sur la toute petite table.

Draco trouva la maison très jolie et très confortable, sentit la soupe qui sentait bon, et entra.

Il s'approcha de la grande table, mais oh ! comme la grande table était haute.

Il s'approcha de la moyenne table mais la moyenne table était encore trop haute.

Alors il alla à la toute petite table, qui était tout à fait juste.

Boucle d'or voulut s'asseoir sur la grande chaise, mais voilà: la grande chaise était trop large.

Il essaya la moyenne chaise, mais crac... la moyenne chaise n'avait pas l'air solide.

Enfin il s'assit sur la toute petite chaise, et la toute petite chaise était tout à fait juste.

Il goûta la soupe, mais, aïe comme la soupe du grand bol était brûlante!

Il goûta la soupe du moyen bol, mais, pouah! elle était trop salée.

Enfin, il goûta la soupe dans le tout petit bol, et elle était tout à fait à point.

Draco 1'avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Draco se leva, ouvrit une porte, et voici ce qu'il vit: il vit, bien rangés, l'un à côté de l'autre, trois lits un grand lit, un moyen lit et un tout petit lit.

Il essaya d'atteindre le grand lit, mais il était bien trop haut. Le moyen lit ? Peuh ! il était trop dur.

Enfin, il grimpa dans le tout petit lit et il était tout à fait juste.

Cependant. les habitants de la jolie maison revinrent de promenade, et ils avaient très faim.

Ils entrèrent, et voilà : c'étaient trois Griffondor; le grand Harry, le jeune Ron et la petite Hermione.

Et tout de suite, Harry cria, d'une grande voix:  
— _**Quelqu'un a touché à ma grande chaise!**_****

Et Ron, d'une moyenne voix:  
— _**Quelqu'un a dérangé ma moyenne chaise!**_****

Et Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, dit  
— _**Quelqu'un s'est assis dans ma toute petite chaise.**_****

Puis Harry regarda son bol et dit:  
— _**Quelqu'un a regardé ma soupe!**_****

Et Ron:  
— _**Quelqu'un a goûté à ma soupe!**_****

Et Hermione regarda son bol et se mit à pleurer:  
— _**Hi, hi, hi ! quelqu'un a mangé ma soupe!**_****

Très en colère, les trois lions se mirent à chercher partout.

Harry regarda son grand lit et dit:  
— _**Quelqu'un a touché à mon grand lit!**_****

Et Ron:  
— _**Quelqu'un est monté sur mon moyen lit!**_****

Et Hermione cria, de sa toute petite voix:  
— _**Oh ! voyez ! Il y a un serpentard sexy péroxydé dans mon tout petit lit.**_****

À ce cri, Draco se réveilla et il vit les trois Gryffondor devant lui.

D'un bond, il sauta à bas du lit, et, d'un autre bond, après avoir volé un baiser à la propriétaire du lit, sauta par la fenêtre.

Les trois lions, qui n'étaient pas de méchants sorciers, n'essayèrent pas de le rattraper.

Mais Harry lui cria de sa grande voix:  
— _**Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute pas sa mère!**_****

Et Ron, de sa moyenne voix:  
— _**Tu as oublié ton bouquet de jacinthes, Boucle d'or!**_****

Et Hermione, de sa toute petite voix, eut la bonne idée de crier aussi  
— _**Prends le tout petit chemin à droite, pour sortir du bois. Et revient quand tu veux.**_****

Draco prit le tout petit chemin à droite, et il conduisait bien vite hors du bois et juste à côté de son manoir.

Il pensa: «Cette petite Gryffondor était bien mignonne. J'irai bien la revoir, gouter autre chose que sa soupe cette fois-ci ! »

Ron: Boucle d'or, et ben il fait de mieux en mieux le vieux!

Hermione: Ron aucune remarque s'il-te-plaît c'est pas toi qui va subir son courroux.

Ginny: Pour ma part, j'y parais pas, entre nous Hermione heureusement qu'Harry à réglé le problème ou mes frères l'auraient complètement exterminé.

Ron: De quoi vous parlez les filles?

Ginny: De rien Ron.

Hermione: Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque.

Elle partie donc aussi tôt, suivie par une ombre. Et c'est dans un couloir du cinquième étages complètement désert, qu'elle se retourna pour faire face cette ombre.

Draco: Tu es bien pressé aujourd'hui dit moi.

Hermione: Ma boucle d'or, tu es perdu? Veux tu que je t'offre de la soupe.

Draco: Tu l'a pas loupée celle-là hein?

Hermione: Et ça ne risque pas.

Draco: Tu es bien prétentieuse dit moi. Tu dois bien te faire pardonner dis-moi, j'ai bien un petit creux, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de soupe.

Hermione: Ben pour ça je veux bien te proposer d'essayer un des lits de ma maison, tu me diras lequel est le plus confortable.

Draco: Si ce n'est que ça, autant tester les lits de préfets en chef. Je vais te montrer le chemin.

Hermione: Je te suit boucle d'or.

Et elle l'embrassa avant de le suivre vers leurs apartement.


	5. Les esprits de Noël

Les esprits de Noël

Le 24 décembre au soir dans la chambre du préfet en chef Draco Malfoy prince des Serpentard, un silence froid régner. Seul dans sa tanière, fait hautement inhabituel, on se doit bien de le dire en vue des exploits bien connu du jeune homme. Donc en cette sainte nuit de noël le jeune homme était seul dans sa chambre vert et argent, après avoir passer une rude journée à pourrir celle des pauvres élèves qui étaient resté exceptionnellement à Poudlard pour l'occasion.

23H00 sonné dans la salle dans la salle commune des serpents complètement déserté en cette période à part par le blondinet de ses dames, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, soyons clair. Donc 23h00 sonna et un fantôme apparût dans la chambre.

Dumby: Draco je suis le fantôme de ton directeur non défunt.

Draco: Ahhhh! Mais que foutez vous dans ma chambre?

Dumby: Je suis venu te mettre en garde jeune Malfoy. En garde contre ta bêtise dictée par une éducation d'un autre âge. Et avant que tu ne lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en pensant que je suis un vieux fou, je tient à te dire qu'à minuit, minuit et demi et une heure trois esprits viendrons te visiter. L'esprit du noël passé, du noël présent et du noël futur. Sur ce il faut que je te laisse Minerva m'attend avec un bon chocolat chaud, on s'est organisé une petite partie de Scrabble au coin du feu. Je vous laisse mes bonbons au citron.

Le jeune homme croyant à une hallucination ce rendormi aussi vite qu'il fût réveiller. Mais à minuit il fût de nouveau réveiller par un lutin roux habillé de rouge et d'or.

_ Malfoy, je suis l'esprit de tes noël passé, Ronald Weasley. Suit moi nous allons quelques part.

Et avant que se dernier puisse dire quelques chose, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux devant la fenêtre d'un manoir. On y voyait le jeune Malfoy âgé de 12 ans seul. Dans un salon froid sans aucune décoration, jouant aux échec avec son meilleur ami Blaise.

_ Ma fois c'est pas la joie, c'est bien la peine de rentrée chez toi pour noël. Et tes parents?

_ Au Bahamas pourquoi? C'est un noël tout à fait normal.

_ Ouais, ben y a du boulot; je te remmène. Je ne peux pas t'aider avec ton passer, sache qu'en général tout est décoré et que les familles sont ensemble afin de ce revoir et donner des souvenirs de dispute mémorable.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du Serpentard.

_ Je vais te laisser Malfoy, Joyeux noël.

_ Merci, au faite, sympa tes collants.

Le beau blond se recoucha et fût de nouveau réveiller une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'agissait d'un homme habillé de rouge et de fourrure blanche, avec de grosse botte noir en cuire de dragon.

_ Malfoy, je suis l'esprit du noël présent, Harry Potter. Suit moi nous allons quelques part.

Et de nouveau avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quelques chose, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Hannah s'y trouvaient assises au coin du feu sur de moelleuses couvertures avec de nombreuses confiseries et un livre de conte de noël.

_ Que fait on là exactement Potter?

_ Ben vu que ta vie n'est pas des plus intéressante en ce soir de veille de noël, et que j'ai actuellement un pouvoir qui me permet d'allé où je veux sans que l'on me voit et ce en ta compagnie, j'ai préféré aller mater ma délicieuse petite amie dans son dortoir, après fait ce que tu veux.

C'est a ce moment là que les jeunes filles décidèrent de ce mettre en pyjama. Le blondinet eût le regard attiré plus particulièrement par une jolie brune aux yeux dorés par la faible lumière qui enfilé un agréable pyjama duveteux trop grand pour elle au couleur argent et vert.

_ Malfoy, tu baves. Qu'es-ce qui attire ton attention comme ça?

_ Putain! La petite Granger cache bien son jeu, elle a un de ses corps et en plus le vert lui vas a ravie.

_ Comment ça le vert? Harry détourna une seconde sa tête de Ginny et dit. Hermione nom d'un caleçon de merlin, enlève moi ce pyjama de suite jeune fille.

_ Tu nous fait des infidélités à la petite Weasley, Potty. Remarque je suis pas contre ta suggestion.

_ Toi tu la boucle, je te remmène, et je reviens régler ça.

Le jeune héritier se retrouva rapidement seul dans sa chambre et alla se recouché un peu déçu. Quand une heure sonna ce fut une silhouette sombre qui apparut devant lui.

_ Malfoy lève toi, je suis l'esprit de tes noël futur. Vu que celui-ci n'est pas stable tu n'aura le droit de ne voir qu'une seule version. Pour cela lance ce dés.

Le jeune apollon le lança, et ce dernier s'illumina plongeant la pièce dans une lumière blanche éblouissante. Quand il retrouva sa vue il se trouvais dans le bureau principal du manoir Malfoy. Un homme plus âgé lui tourné le dos observant la fenêtre.

_ Où sommes nous?

_ Au manoir Malfoy dans dix ans je crois. Cet homme c'est toi, tu peux t'approcher mais il ne t'entendra pas et ne te verra pas.

Draco s'exécuta, il s'observa, et ce trouva toujours un certain charme avec cet air serein qui laisser transparaître quelques émotions. Il ce tourna vers le bureau et y vit des photos de jeunes enfants, des blonds, des roux, des bruns. Il vit aussi une photo de son mariages mais n'eut pas le temps d'identifier l'épouse dans cette pièce lugubre car quelqu'un frappa.

_ Papa, maman t'attend avec les invités pour le repas.

_ Dis lui que j'arrive mon trésor.

_ Dis tu me lira une histoire ce soir? Une de noël?

_ J'en est exactement une qui convient, alors allons mangé veux tu?

L'homme partie laissant Draco subjugué par cet enfant aux boucles blondes, ce fut les bruits de joyeuses conversations contrastant avec le lugubre bureau qui le réveillèrent de sa torpeur.

_ Qui ai-je donc épousée pour avoir un noël aussi vivant au manoir?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_ Mais comment avoir une chance d'avoir un noël futur aussi merveilleux avec des enfants, loin de la guerre et des mangemorts, car je l'a bien vu, je n'ai plus la marque au bras.

_ Et bien je peux te donner un petit indice, dans cette version tu était un agent double pour l'ordre, cela n'a duré que quelques moi car tu as vite rejoint l'ordre a plein pour des raisons on va dire très personnel autre que pour ta mère par exemple. Je te conseil néanmoins d'être gentil dès aujourd'hui, le directeur est toujours à l'écoute de ses élèves ne l'oublie pas.

_ Ton conseil est assez dure à réaliser mais je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Dans ce cas je te remmène.

Le jeune prince des Serpentard ce retrouva a nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de sa table de nuit et y aperçu le paquet de bonbons au citron sur la table, il l'ouvrit est y lu un message de son directeur.

_Cher monsieur Malfoy, si une insomnie ce fait sentir je serais heureux de vous aider à toutes heures dans mon bureau, le mot de passe que j'ai choisi est dragée citron si le cœur vous en dis._

Ni une ni deux le jeune homme ce retrouva dans le bureau de son directeur afin de parler de son avenir ce ne fut que deux heures après qu'il en ressortie. Il fit alors le chemin de retour pour son dortoir quand il croisa Ron et Harry, revenant des cuisines. Il leur proposa son aide, ce qu'ils acceptèrent vite au grand étonnement du blondinet.

_ Ça ne doit pas être drôle d'être seul à Noël, tu as qu'a rester avec nous demain tous les élèves sont au dortoir des Gryffondor.

_ Merci Weasley, mais je ne sais pas si je . . .

_ Ne nous fait pas supplié on serais heureux de t'avoir avec nous, au moins on serras pas seuls contre les filles avec toi on est a nombre égal et on a prévu une bataille de boules de neige demain. Rien que cette fois on fait un break.

_ Dans ce cas Potter, j'accepte rien que pour la bataille.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle communes et commencèrent à discuter, quand une ombre encapuchonné exactement comme l'esprit du noël du futur entra.

_ Ah! Hermione, Ron et moi on a remmener des victuailles et Draco, il passera noël avec nous.

La jeune fille laissa tomber sa capuche, s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Tu es assis en-dessous du gui monsieur le Serpentard, plutôt machiavélique comme place.

_ Hermione, pourquoi tu porte cette cape?

_ Parce que je suis en pyjama Ron.

_ Ne serait il pas vert et argent? Chuchota Draco.

_ Je ne demande pas comment tu le sais, mais pas un mot. Répondit elle.

_ Si tu me dis où tu l'as eu.

_ Dans ton armoire pardi.

Et elle partie dans le dortoir des filles avec un magnifique sourire.

Quelques années plus tard, au manoir Malfoy.

_ Papa, maman t'attend avec les invités pour le repas.

_ Dis lui que j'arrive mon trésor.

_ Dis tu me lira une histoire ce soir? Une de noël?

_ J'en est exactement une qui convient, alors allons mangé veux tu?

L'homme descendis et retrouva sa femme à la cuisine, il l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser délicatement dans le coup.

_ Ma douce Hermione, me diras tu enfin quel était ce sort?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle mon amour, je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel stratagème parce que je serais éprise de toi.

_ Je vais de nouveau faire semblant de te croire mais je n'en pense pas moins. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante et la plus magnifique que j'ai put rencontre et je suis fière d'être à tes côtés.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Et il s'embrassèrent tandis que le salon s'animait de rire et que la neige tomber silencieusement dans les jardins.

Draco: Mais c'est d'un niais je te jure.

Blaise: Ouais surtout la partie du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, tout le monde sais que Granger dort en nuisette de satin rouge.

Draco: Comment tu sais ça toi?

Blaise: Mais non je plaisante, je plaisante. Je te le jure, me frappe pas !

Pansy: Que vous pouvez être bête. En parlant du loups elle et ses copines on l'air d'apprécier, je vais les voir un peu car contrairement à vous je trouve cette histoire très romantique.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.

Draco: Depuis quand elle est amie avec mon Hermione?

Blaise: Depuis que je la soupçonne de sortir avec Weasley. A moins qu'elle est des vues sur ta chérie.

Draco: Quoi? Non mais ça va pas? Après toi, elle? Je vais lui dire deux mots.

Blaise: Draco attend, je plaisantais. Ah! Il m'entend pas celui-là, quand il est jaloux il marche pas, il court. Heureusement que le vieux fou n'ai pas envie de changer de couple favori et de les séparé, sinon bonjour le drame.


	6. Le cavalier noir

Il était une fois dans un petit village au nord de l'Angleterre la fille d'un riche marchand en âge de ce marier. On disait d'elle qu'elle était belle comme un ange descendu du ciel et qu'elle faisait perdre la raison à tout les garçons. Cette jeune fille ce nommait Hermione.

A l'occasion du carnaval, son père organisa une grande fête de plusieurs jours jusqu'au soir de mardi gras, a minuit sonnante. Après plus de danse, pour tous les jeunes gens invités, car c'est le carême qui débute.

Une fois les invitations lancés, jeunes filles et jeunes hommes accouraient au bal du marchand, dans leurs plus beaux habits colorés. Ils s'y amusèrent tant, flirtant à l'occasion, que mardi soir arriva.

Le vieux marchand demanda alors à sa fille.

_ Ma chère enfant, as tu une préférence? Vois tu un jeune homme à ton goût?

_ Mon petit papa, a quoi penses tu? Aucuns n'a suscité mon intérêt, j'ai préféré danser et m'amuser. Je voudrais bien danser cette nouvelle danse dont Pansy m'a parlé, tu sais la valse.

_ Ce n'est pas une danse pour une jeune fille comme toi. C'est français sont bien trop dévergondé.

_ Peut-être, mais si on me la proposait je la danserai bien.

Le vieux père n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter face à l'entêtement de sa fille. En effet on avait frapper à la porte de la bâtisse. Un magnifique jeune homme tout de noir habillé descendit de son cheval blanc , et demanda de quoi ce loger et ce restaurer pour la nuit tandis qu'on entendais un orage éclater.

Le marchand avait pour réputation de bien recevoir tout t'inviter lui ouvra les portes de sa maison. Il l'emmena a la salle de bal parmi ses invités.

Et quand il lui présenta sa douce Hermione, ils ne ce quittèrent plus du regard, ni de la soirée.

_ Monsieur, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Hermione, l'unique fille de cette maison.

_ Le plaisir est pour moi. Je me présente, Drago Malfoy. Je dois dire que votre beauté est a damné. Mais l'on doit vous le dire souvent.

_ Pas si souvent au fond. Venez vous aussi ici pour prendre femme?

_ Non, je rentrais de Londres après affaire, mais je vais peut-être y songer. Votre fiancé est ici?

_ Je ne sais pas, je suis censé choisir un bon parti mais je préfère bien mieux m'amuser à la danse.

_ Dans ce cas permettez moi de vous inviter a danser.

_ C'est une valse monsieur, la dernière danse de la soirée. Cela vous convient?

_ Danse parfaitement indécente, puis-je?

_ Avec joie.

Il l'entraîna alors sur la piste de danse, alors que son père lui rappela l'interdiction de danser aux douze coups de minuit.

Les deux jeunes gens ce mirent alors a valser, tant et si bien que la belle Hermione en oublia la recommandation de son pauvre père.

Le bel étranger lui déclara, alors que les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent.

_ Ma douce Hermione, belle a damnée, je vous enlève à ce monde.

_ Où m'emmenez vous?

_ Dans le royaume des ténèbres amour.

Et tandis que les douze coups s'achevèrent de sonner, sous leurs pas tandis qu'ils continuaient de valser, le sols s'ouvrit dans un brasier ardent. Et ils tombèrent au fin fond de l'enfer.

Le jeune homme était Satan.

On ne revît plus jamais la jolie Hermione, celle dont l'on disait qu'elle était belle comme une ange descendue du ciel.

Mais on raconte encore sa légende au petite fille désobéissante aux paroles de leur vieux père.

_ Ça faisait longtemps.

S'exclama Ginny. Elle fixa alors Pansy, sachant déjà qu'avec son regard rêveur Hermione ne lui répondrai pas.

_ Que pense tu de celui-ci Pans'?

_ Je pense que si mon père m'avait raconté cette histoire petite tu es sur que j'aurais fait tout pour lui désobéir, et je me serai retrouvée a Gryffondor.

_ On est d'accord. En attendant, j'en connaît une qui ne différencie plus enfer et paradis, et si ça continue elle ne différenciera plus réalité et fiction.

Argumenta Ginny en regardant de façon désabusé sa voisine de droite.

_ Hermione on te parle.

S'exclama Pansy.

_ Hum?

Répondit Hermione, complètement ailleurs.

_ Tu as raison.

répondit Pansy passant la mains devant la brunette, sans avoir aucune réaction en retour.

_ Et tu sais quoi? Draco aide pas.

Pansy suivit alors le regard de Ginny vers la table des Serpentards. Draco y était, les cheveux élégamment décoiffé, le regard persan, le sourire séducteur, et entièrement habillé de noir.

_ Tu sais Ginny? J'hésite à envier Hermione d'avoir un mec réussissant à mettre son sex-appeal autant en avant, et a me plaindre de ce qu'est venu cette école, ou alors déploré la perte de neurones d'Hermione avant qu'elle me donne ce cour d'histoire de la magie qu'elle m'avait promis.

Ginny réfléchie puis regarda Hermione.

_ La perte de neurones . . .

Pansy ce tourna de nouveau vers Hermione en écoutant la réponse de Ginny.

_ Ouais, comme quoi même les plus grandes peuvent aussi tomber aux champs d'honneur . . . Hermione tu baves.


	7. les trois petits cochons

Il était une fois trois petits Griffons qui finirent avec succès leurs études à Poudlard.

Il y avait le plus gourmand, Ron. Le plus intrépide, Harry. Et la plus érudite, Hermione. Tout trois en bons amis décidèrent de construire leur maison dans la même clairière.

Ron avait croiser en chemin vers la clairière une jeune fermière, aussi pétillante que du champagne. Elle s'appelait Pansy et l'avait inviter le soir même à partager un bon dîner. A la perspective de repas gratuit et ce en galante compagnie, le jeune homme chercha un moyen de construire sa maison rapidement.

Il décida après mûr réflexion de la faire en paille. Et une fois terminer, il ce prépara.

Harry, qu'en a lui, fit la connaissance de Ginny, la jolie fille du bûcheron. Elle voulut bien l'aider à faire sa maison en l'accompagnant dans tout les bons coin où son père couper du bois. Voulant l'impressionné, Harry en coupa tant qu'il construisit sa maison que dans ce matériaux, une fois fini, il lui rester bien assez de temps pour ce promener avec sa nouvelle fiancée.

Quand à Hermione, voyant ce qu'avait fait ces meilleurs amis elle retînt un soupir et ce replongea dans ces livres. Elle fit des plans, prit et reprit des mesures tant et si bien que les travaux débutèrent que une semaine plus tard et s'achevèrent un mois après. Hermione était exténuer mais sa jolie maison en brique était parfaite et enfin terminer.

C'est alors que passa le grand méchant Draco, qui s'exclama :

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais ce sont les trois petit Griffons, que font ils sur mes terres ? Étant sur ma propriété je vais les expatriés. Et commencerai par le petit Griffon dans la maison de paille.

Il frappa à la porte.

_ Petit Griffon, gentil petit Griffon, je peux entrer?

_ Non, Non! Par Merlin et son caleçon!

_ Alors, je lançais un sort et ta maison s'envolera!

Draco formula son sort, agita sa baguette et la maison de paille s'envola.

_ Au secours!

cria le premier petit Griffon en courant vers la maison de bois de Harry.

A peine celui-ci eut-il refermé la porte que Drago frappa.

_ Petits Griffons, gentils petits Griffons, je peux entrer?

_ Non, non! Par Merlin et ses caleçons!

Répondirent les deux amis.

_ Alors,je lancerais un sort, et votre maison s'envolera! 

Draco formula son sort, agita sa baguette et la maison de bois s'envola.

_ Au secours! 

Crièrent les deux petits Griffons en courant aussi vite que possible vers la maison de briques de leur amie.

_ Ici, vous ne risquez rien! leur dit-elle.

Bientôt, la voix de Drago résonna. 

_ Petits Griffons, gentils petits Griffons, je peux entrer?

_ Non! non! Par Merlin et ses caleçons!

_ Alors, vous allez voir, hurla Draco, je lancerais un sort sur votre maison, et je vais la démolir! 

Il formula son sort le plus puissant, agita sa baguette, mais rien ne ce produisit. Cette fois-ci, il ne réussit pas à mettre la maison par terre. Le sort ricocha même et le blessa.  
Puis il s'enfuit dans la forêt, hurlant de douleur.

Cela rendit Draco fou furieux : 

_Il faut absolument que je vire ces Griffons.

Quelques jours plus tard, les petits Griffons virent Draco arriver avec une grande échelle.

_ J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt! 

dit-il en l'appuyant contre le mur de la maison. pour atteindre la cheminée.

Pendant ce temps, la petite Hermione ce changeais dans sa chambre sans ce douter qu'un loup pouvait l'observer. Ce rendant compte du voyeur sur son échelle, elle ce mit à crier. Rusé le jeune Draco lui lança un sort de silence. Voyant le regard outrée de la jeune fille quand il pénétra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, il décida de lui rendre la parole si elle voulait bien ce calmer.

_Non, mais vous gêner pas, vous êtes entrain de commettre une violation de propriété monsieur. Et pour votre gouverne mes yeux sont plus haut.

S'exclama la jeune lionne ce saisissant un drap pour cacher ses sous-vêtement aux yeux de l'opportun.

_ Euh, oui, pardon . . . Quoi ? Excusez moi, mais ses terres sont ma propriété.

Répondit Drago Malfoy.

_ Alors, ça c'est fort, j'ai ici l'acte de vente.

Hermione lui montra l'acte en question sous l'œil méfiant de Drago.

_ Me voilà embarrasser car voici l'acte prouvant le contraire car c'est le lègue d'un de mes aïeux offert par le roi de l'époque.

Hermione tout aussi méfiante que son interlocuteur observa le document.

_En effet voilà qui est fâcheux, deux actes de propriété pour un même terrain. Que devons nous faire ?

_ J'aurais bien une idée, un arrangement entre vous et moi.

Le jeune Malfoy lui expliqua alors son idée.

Quelques mois plus tard, Ron vivait avec sa fermière qui ce trouva être une riche héritière et Harry habitait chez la fille du bûcheron qui était un riche PDG d'une industrie de meuble.

Quand a Hermione, elle vivait toujours dans sa petite maison de brique. Elle était entrain de cuisiner quand deux bras musclé l'enlaçaient. Elle se retourna surprise puis sourit.

_ Ben alors ? Tu ne passe plus par la porte, tu préfère la cheminée ?

Draco l'embrassa et lui dit.

_ Je retrouve ma femme par les moyens que veux. Et toi quand te décideras tu d'arrêter de venir ici, il y a assez de place au manoir je te rappelle et les enfants te cherche à chaque fois.

_ Peut être, mais ici c'est calme et tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire, puis-ce que nous seuls y avons accès.

Draco sourit alors malicieusement devant les yeux pétillant de sa femme avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_ Et bien je connaissait une autres versions des trois petits cochons.

S'exclama Blaise, goguenard.

_ Et ne veux surtout pas connaître tes classiques porno.

Répondit Pansy désabusé, voyant Blaise prêt à ce lancer dans la narration de sa version.

_ Mais comment tu sais que c'est un porno ? Drago tu lui as dis ? C'est dégueulasse, je ne te prêterais plus aucun de mes bouquins.

_ De quel livre parle tu Blaise ? Je l'ai lu ?

Déclara Hermione, qui prenait la conversation en cour, venant juste d'apparaître à la table des serpents.

_ De rien ma chérie. Et Blaise ce n'est pas moi.

_ Alors comment Pansy savait ? Et je ne pense pas que tu l'ai lu celui-à Grangie, mais je peux te le prêter si tu me promet de ne pas le passer a Dragounnet.

Rigola Blaise devant le regard furieux de son petit prince, et curieux de la reine des lionnes.

_ Je le savais parce que tu n'es qu'un obsédé Blaise, et aussi que tu parles en dormant en plus de baver.

Répondit néanmoins Pansy.

_ Et tu ne donneras ni ne prêteras jamais rien à Hermione.

Fini Drago, en ce levant entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Cette dernière ce retourna furtivement néanmoins vers Blaise qui lui faisait signe que l'échange de livre ce ferras plus tard, tandis que Pansy le frappa à l'arrière de la tête pour la connerie à venir.


	8. le mariage de la petite souris

Il était une fois, Lord et Lady Malfoy qui avait un fils merveilleux. Beau de sa personne, intelligent, charismatique, rusé, riche, il avait tout pour plaire. Si bien que quand vînt l'âge de ce marier il reçu énormément de proposition.

Ne sachant qui choisir Narcissa et Lucius, les parents du jeune Draco, finirent par décider que seul un être aussi exceptionnel que leur fils pouvait rentrer dans la famille. Et ce fût l'évidence même, seule le soleil pouvait être aussi beau que leur fils, aussi puissant et impressionnant.

Narcissa s'adressa alors au soleil :

_ Madame Soleil, vous qui êtes si lumineuse prenez mon fils pour époux. Vous seule êtes aussi importante et forte que lui.

_ C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, le nuage est bien plus puissant que moi. Il me cache facilement à la vu de tous.

Répondit le soleil. Narcissa alla alors trouver le nuage.

_ Doux Nuage, vous qui faites disparaître le soleil a nos yeux, vous êtes bien le plus puissant de tous. Je vous en pris prenez mon fils pour époux.

_ C'est très gentil à vous, mais hélas le vent est bien plus fort que moi. Il me pousse a son grès ou bon lui semble.

Répondit le nuage. Narcissa alla alors trouver le vent.

_ Puissant vent, vous qui déplacez les nuages vous êtes bien le plus puissant de tous. Je vous en prie prenez mon fils comme époux.

_ C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne suis pas aussi puissant que cela. Voyez cette vieille bâtisse là-bas, cela fait plus d'un siècle que je souffle sur elle et elle ne ploie toujours pas.

Répondit le vent. Narcissa alla alors trouver la bâtisse.

_ Noble bâtisse, vous qui résistez contre vent et marée vous êtes bien la plus puissante de tous. Je vous en prie prenez mon fils pour époux.

_ C'est très gentil à vous, mais j'ai ici une petite souris qui me croque et me grignote chaque jour, si bien que je m'affaiblis petit à petit.

Répondit la bâtisse. Narcissa alla alors trouver la souris.

_ Maligne petite souris, vous qui faites plier cette bâtisse vous êtes bien la plus puissante de tous. Je vous en prie prenez mon fils pour époux.

_ C'est très gentil à vous, mais le chat de cette maison me menace jours et nuits si bien que me voilà prête à quitter les lieux.

Répondit la souris. Narcissa alla alors trouver le chat de la maison.

_ Courageux félin, vous qui avez réussi à chasser la maligne petite souris vous êtes bien le plus puissant de tous. Je vous en prie prenez mon fils pour époux.

_ C'est très gentil à vous, mais ma maîtresse est celle qui décide pour moi, elle seule ose me remettre à ma place quand je fais une bêtise.

Répondit le chat. Narcissa alla alors trouver la maîtresse de maison.

_ Mademoiselle, après énormément de recherche il s'avèrent que vous êtes la personne la plus puissante du monde. Je vous en prie prenez mon fils pour époux.

La jeune fille releva la tête de son livre et s'exclama :

_ Madame Malfoy ? Vous allez bien ?

_ Mademoiselle Granger ? Que faites vous ici ?

_ J'habite ici comme vous le voyez, ici c'est mon salon.

Comme sortant d'un songe, Narcissa fit glisser son regard sur la pièce. Chaleureuse et très lumineuse grâce à une grande baie vitrée, elle était remplie sur tout un pan de mur par une bibliothèque impressionnante. Et au-dessus de la cheminée en plus de nombreuses photos trônaient de prestigieux diplômes. Narcissa reporta de nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille.

_ Mademoiselle Granger, pourriez vous je vous prie prendre Draco comme époux. J'ai ici un contrat de mariage qui vous intéresserez sûrement.

Par la suite, après de longue délibération et que les deux parties ai fait connaissance, le beau Draco épousa la jolie lionne, Hermione.

_ On va en entendre parler pendant des semaines de sa majesté Draco.

Déclara Ron, avec un regard dépité vers Pansy.

_ Mais non, Hermione saura bien faire quelques chose.

Répondit elle. C'est alors que Draco fier comme un paon s'avança.

_ Enfin on me reconnaît à ma juste valeur. Beau, sublime, rusé, intelligent, riche, c'est tout moi ça.

Ce venta le serpent, sous le regard exaspéré de son public.

_ Tu as oublié modeste avec ça.

Répliqua Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

_ Amour, alors ça fait quoi de sortir avec la perfection faite homme ?

_ La même chose que toi quand tu sort avec moi la perfection faite femme. Mais en moins intense, parce que après tout dans ce conte, entre toi et moi, c'est quand même moi la plus puissante. Même ta mère le dis.

_ N'importe quoi, ce n'est qu'un conte.

Répliqua le blond.

_ Dans ce cas tu ne serais pas si parfait ? Ça me déçoit, on m'aurait tromper sur la marchandise. Pansy donne moi l'adresse de Lucius et Narcissa que je me plaigne.

Argua Hermione. Pansy lui donna un bout de papier que la Gryffondor prit avant de ce diriger vers la volière.

_ Granger que fais tu ?

_ Je vais me plaindre Malfoy, le conte à l'appuie.

Répondit elle en quittant la grande salle. Draco resta, nonchalamment, debout dans la grande salle.

_ Elle plaisante, elle ne leur enverra pas le conte ni la plainte.

Le silence lui répondit.

_ Non ?

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui essayaient de ne pas rire, et qui lui jetaient des regards compatissants. Prit de panique il se mit à courir à la suite de sa tendre moitié.

_ Granger ! Je t'interdit, espèce de petite peste ! Revient ! Granger !


End file.
